


Light Me Up (Sanvers video edit)

by sweetaswholepie



Series: Sanvers Video Edits [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaswholepie/pseuds/sweetaswholepie





	Light Me Up (Sanvers video edit)

Sanvers edit to Ingrid Michaelson's song Light Me Up <3

<https://youtu.be/91W6vYpFBIw>


End file.
